dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Rion/Dialogue
This page contains a list of situational dialogue and conversations Rion has with other characters in Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer. Rion's remarks * (Revived) Can't wait to get wounded again. * (Revived) I meant to do that, you know. * (Calling a retreat) Time to go! * (During battle) They must be running out of warm bodies to throw at us! * (Killed an enemy) That was me! I did that! * (Killed an enemy) I got one, did you see that? Did you?! Never mind. * (Killed a targeted enemy) That was all me. * (Upon sighting a targeted enemy) Er, now what? * (Fallen) And it was going so well! * (Reviving friend) Quit your crying, they’ll hear you! * (Reviving friend) You know I will be telling stories about this. * (Friend fallen) Come on, is this really the time to be taking a nap? * (Friend fallen) Get up! Get up! * (Friend fallen) You’re not that hurt! * (In between zones) I'm not one for planning myself, but one of you might be. * (In between zones) They say there's value in planning ahead. Perhaps we should try it. * (Before a final battle) 'Moment of truth. Here they come! * '(Before a battle if the only mage in the party) So: everyone else up front, me at the back, killing everything? * (Opening a barrier) This is how it's done! * (Opening a barrier) Stand back. * (Beginning of a retrieval event) Fetch this, fetch that. Anyone else getting tired of being a glorified porter * (Idle) A qunari, a dwarf, and a sister walk into a bar. They weren't looking where they were going! * (Idle) Shame the Divine's hat didn't protect her from the explosion huh? What? Too soon? * (Idle) Well this is exciting. * (To DLC character banter) Five years ago I’d have laughed if you told me I’d be involved in something like this. Rion and Amund * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Amund: We have the favour of the gods! One or two of them, at least. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Amund: You lowlanders are strange. Why wait around to be given what you could have by leaving? ─────── * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Amund: It’s a fine day to do battle, little lowlander! Our deeds of war and valour shall be sung for ages to come! Rion and Argent * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn't as bad as I thought. * Argent: I'm sure my opinion on the Inquisition bothers the Inquisition very little. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Argent: It is not for me to decide the point. ─────── * Rion: Well, how's everyone doing today? * Argent: Keeping an eye to the shadows. ─────── * Argent: This is the first time I've worked for an organization like the Inquisition. It was always a person before. * Rion: Working for an organization beats living under its thumb. ─────── * Argent: When we’re through, perhaps the spymaster will turn me over to someone else. * Rion: You seem to embrace servitude. It’s quite horrifying. ─────── * Argent: I like birds. I had a parakeet. It was blue. And then it died. * Rion: Er, right. Rion and Belinda * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Belinda: Wait, you thought it would be bad? ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Belinda: The Breach isn’t going to make people trust mages more, Rion. ─────── * Rion: Well, how's everyone doing today? * Belinda: I’m wonderful! Thanks so much for asking! ─────── * Belinda: I met the Divine Justinia only once before she died. She was lovely. * Rion: She could’ve done more for the mages, though. ─────── * Belinda: I pray the Maker smiles on the Inquisition. Our cause is righteous! * Rion: Whatever you say, Templar. ─────── * Belinda: I hope to stay and serve the Inquisition, once this war is over. * Rion: Maker, that sounds like it would be boring. Rion and Cillian * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Cillian: Nothing is ever as bad as our minds make it. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Cillian: We should take things one at a time. First: try not to die.' ' ─────── * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Cillian: I am well. ─────── * Cillian: I once dreamed of seeing places like this. * Rion: I bet in your dreams there were fewer people trying to kill you. ─────── * Cillian: Being with the Inquisition has opened my eyes to how little I truly understood the world before. * Rion: I’ve lived in this world my entire life and believe me, I’m still baffled. ─────── * Cillian: Did anyone try that ham they had at camp yesterday? * Rion: Are you sure it was ham? Rion and Hall * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Hall: There’s more beer than I expected. It helps. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Hall: I thought the point was to get things back under control? ─────── * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Hall: I worry I forgot to do something. ─────── * Hall: There are so many people in the world. I'm not used the lack of silence. * Rion: And it shows. ─────── * Hall: I wonder if I'll ever be able to go back to the life I had before. * Rion: Somthing tells me you’d be anxious in any case. ─────── * Hall: So when we get back does anyone fancy a drink at the tavern? That’s what friends do, right? * Rion: I’ll drink you under the table any day. Rion and Isabela * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Isabela: Much merrier than its name would suggest, that’s for sure! ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Isabela: Can we focus on not getting diced on a plate? I don’t care how good I look drizzled with oil, it’s still no. ─────── * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Isabela: Perky, as you can see. Rion and Katari * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Katari: Eh, for an organisation run mostly by humans. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Katari: Maybe you should look at the Qunari Saarebas and remember that you are lucky. ─────── * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Katari: Been better. Been worse. ─────── * Katari: This Inquisition must be desperate, recruiting the way they do. Just look at us! * Rion: I don’t know about you, but I can see why I was recruited. ─────── * Katari: Ever fought a wyvern? I did once. Sold the head for good money, too. * Rion: Good to know, if I ever run out of gold. ─────── * Katari: I’ll be happy if I never see a demon again after this. * Rion: Afraid of demons? Welcome to my life. Rion and Korbin * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Korbin: It’s better than the Deep Roads, that’s for sure. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Korbin: I honestly find it difficult to find where I stand on the whole thing. ─────── * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Korbin: I am well, my friend. And you? ─────── * Korbin: This one time in the Deep Roads, I held off a group of darkspawn for two days. * Rion: Really? If you were down there, how did you know two days passed? ─────── * Korbin: There’s so much life on the surface. If not for the Inquisition, I would never have experienced it. * Rion: Yes, it's all quite lovely. Except for the squirrels. I hate squirrels. ─────── * Korbin: Once this is all over, I suppose I’ll have to return to the Deep Roads. * Rion: You shouldn’t go back. You really, really shouldn’t. It sounds horrible. Rion and Luka * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Luka: I expected fewer horses and more explosions. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Luka: Sure, if you say so. ─────── * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Luka: I have a rash. ─────── * Luka: Inquisition is such a funny word! * Rion: Great. Funny words, now? ─────── * Luka: When I was trapped in the Vimmark mountains, I ate lots of mushrooms. * Rion: That explains a lot. ─────── * Luka: I wonder if I could find that cave with the glowing lichen again – it was west of Ferelden. * Rion: Y’know what – never mind, do not answer that, I don’t want to know. Rion and Neria * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Neria: I have to agree. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Neria: I wonder where that leaves the elves. ─────── * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Neria: You ask like you want to know. ─────── * Neria: (gasps) I've never had my skills so tested in my life! * Rion: Your clan must not produce very good mages then ─────── * Neria: It will be a relief to return to my clan once all this is done. * Rion: It will be a relief in general once this is all done. ─────── * Neria: I never thought I would say this, but I’ve learned much from traveling with you all. * Rion: Well I’m going to savour this moment. Rion and another Rion * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Other Rion: Aw, I was just thinking the same thing! ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Other Rion: Well you know what happened after Kirkwall. We have to approach this carefully. ─────── * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Other Rion: Splendid! Rion and Sidony * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Sidony: The people on the other hand? Terrible. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Sidony: Want freedom? Take it. If you wait for someone to give it to you, you will never be free. ─────── * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Sidony: Ugh. ─────── * Sidony: This is ridiculous. Why did I agree to come here? * Rion: The promise of treasure and fine company? ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Rion: What bothers you this time? Is it the smell of social interaction? ─────── * Sidony: (Disgusted noise.) * Rion: What bothers you this time? Is it the smell of social interaction? * Sidony: Once this is over, the spymaster promised to let me look at her library. * Rion: You’ll have to let me know what’s in there! Rion and Tamar * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Tamar: Well, they didn’t give you the choice to serve or die. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Tamar: Ah, so you’re in it for yourself too. ─────── * Rion: Well, how’s everyone doing today? * Tamar: Just. Splendid. ─────── * Tamar: Your Chantry goes belly up, the Inquisition steps in. Always something to keep the same people in power. * Rion: If there’s a better way to restore peace, by all means, please, point it out. ─────── * Tamar: The last time I met a group of rebel mages, I let them live. One of them told a funny story. * Rion: A funny story? I didn’t think you had a sense of humour. ─────── * Tamar: If I survive, I’ll be free. The commander gave his word – I fight for him, and I get to live. * Rion: I’m not going to say anything. I don’t want your sword in my gut, nor Cullen’s. Rion and Thornton * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Thornton: I hope the company’s better than you thought, too. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Thornton: If only it were that simple. ─────── * Rion: Well, how's everyone doing today? * Thornton: All right, Rion. What do you want? ─────── * Thornton: When the Breach first opened, I managed to evade demons by hiding in a snowdrift. * Rion: That sounds uncomfortable. Still, better than being ripped apart by a demon, I suppose. ─────── * Thornton: Considering what we’re up against, I really hope the Inquisition knows what it’s doing. * Rion: Well, it seems to have the best idea of anyone. ─────── * Thornton: If I survive this, maybe I’ll move to a cottage. Get a dog. And a vegetable garden. * Rion: Well, I hope you get what you want. I hope we all do. Rion and Zither! * Rion: You know, this Inquisition? Isn’t as bad as I thought. * Zither!: I know! This tour has gone a lot smoother than my last one. Audiences are a bit small, though. ─────── * Rion: When this is over, I hope we mages are given some freedom. After all, isn’t the point to change things? * Zither!: Yeah, I hope we’re given more lyrium. And a bigger dressing room. And a separate carriage for all my lutes. ─────── * Rion: Well, how's everyone doing today? * Zither!: Brilliant, brilliant. Anybody seen our drummer? Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition multiplayer dialogues